


Can I?

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#4: Can I? —a preview of my tragedy fic. "Can I kill you so I'd at least get to say goodbye?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was used as the opening for my KakaNaru tragedy fic, titled Quicksilver.

"Can I... can I hug you so you'll _move_ and push me off? Can I _bite_ you so I won't start screaming? Can I shake you so I can't see your face anymore? Can I **kill** you... so I'd at least get to say goodbye?"

He stared down at the limp, unmoving body, panting. Each exhale, much too heavy to be a sigh, came with a near-inaudible keening noise at the back of his throat.

Like a scream of denial and fury and raw, bleeding _grief_ , suppressed.

"Can I love you? Can I hate you?" He whispered, eyes wild with almost-madness. "Can you – can you just – **_wake the hell up already?!_ _"_**

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is... there are two ways to look at this fic fragment: Just who is dead and who is grieving?
> 
>  
> 
> Next:
> 
> #5 Sir. —"Yessir!" The blond chirped, giving him a mock salute.


End file.
